A New Beginning
by starlitdreams
Summary: The day of Edward's and Bella's wedding has finally arrived, but what happens when a new vampire comes to Forks? Will he ruin their plans and will anybody else find out that vampires are real? Read to find out!


**Disclaimer: I don't own in any form the twilight series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer!!**

It was set

It was set.

The date of my wedding…our wedding… was set. It would happen in a month. A month until I became Edward's wife. A month left of being plain Isabella Swan. A month left of my human life.

I couldn't believe my ears. Charlie was actually pleased. Was this a dream? How could this be possible? In what normal world –or as normal as it can for me- would Charlie be okay with me marrying Edward? I was expecting him to throw a fit, break anything in front of him, and chase Edward out of the house.

"I'm just glad you decided to tell me first" Charlie finally noticed the shock in my face.

Edward was with me of course, holding my hand in a reassuring and safe way.

--

We spent the day at his house; it had become our daily routine since summer began. We arrived at my house with enough time for me to prepare Charlie's dinner. I was so nervous that I tripped seven times and would have fallen flat on my face if it wasn't for Edward catching me, and I spilt food on the floor twice. This was the night were I was going to tell Charlie about our plans and I was already messing up!

The door opened and cold air entering the house, I froze; not because of the cold but because it meant that Charlie was home. Edward gave me a soft kiss on my hand. I prepared myself for what was to come.

"Hey kids!" Charlie called from the door as he was heading towards us.

I froze. Edward took my hand and searched for my eyes. I do not know what my eyes told him, but I could hear a faint chuckle coming from him. His topaz eyes met mine and I found the courage I needed to tell Charlie.

Dinner went as normal as possible. Like always, Edward excused himself from the table and went to watch T.V. while Charlie and I ate. Charlie was telling me something about some kids breaking into the Newton's store but I was too pre-occupied with my own thoughts to pay attention to him.

"Charlie? May I have a word with you?" I could feel my heart start beating at a rapid speed when I heard Edward's voice, jumping off a cliff would be easier than this.

"Sure" said Charlie as he finished putting away the last dish.

"Char… Dad? You better sit down." The look on his face was filled with anxiety, curiosity, and fear.

Charlie sat down on the armchair while I sat next to Edward on the couch. This is going to be difficult. Whatever happened to the Vegas idea? Will I be able to see Edward after this? I guess I could threaten Charlie with running away, that could work. What if he sends me away to live with Renee? Edward can always go get me and we can stick to the Vegas plan. Maybe I could… my thoughts were interrupted by Edward's voice.

"As I was saying" Edward looked at me, those topaz eyes and that crooked smile I loved, it made everything seem easier, as if we could survive this.

"Charlie, you know how much I love Bella and I know you don't think of me as the best man for her but…."

It all went by so fast. Edward did all the talking; I occasionally nodded and blushed whenever Edward talked about me. I met Charlie's eyes, they had a hint of fear, but they were calm.

"And there is no way I can change your mind?" Charlie looked at me with an intense stare. All I could do was shake my head and look at my feet.

"Then, I guess I can not oppose. When will it be?"

"In a month, July 17th."

--

Edward said goodbye, he softly kissed my forehead when we were at the door.

"I'll wait for you upstairs. Charlie wants to talk to you privately." I heaved a sigh at Edward's words, and I thought the worst part was over.

I closed the door and went back to the living room. Charlie was still in the same position as before, arms crossed, deep in thought.

"Bells? Can I talk to you?"

"Yes Dad?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Dad, I love him…" I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"But you two are so young, fresh out of high school; I don't want you two to make the mista-"

"The mistake you and mom made" I finished his sentence for him. Charlie's mouth closed and he was in deep thought once more. Charlie and Renee had gotten married right after high school and it didn't work out so well. But this was different, besides the fact that Edward is a vampire and I was closer to giving up my humanity. This was different. I can't… WE can't live without each other.

"Just think it thoroughly Bells, this is an important choice in your life, I don't want you to regret it."

"I won't change my mind Dad!" This was starting to get annoying. Did he not understand that I want to be with Edward forever? But I guess he was just being a father.

"You'll have to talk to your mother about this. And I have to talk to the Cullens too you know!" The thought of Charlie talking the Cullens sent a chill up my spine.

"ok dad, whatever you say." I actually sounded calmed and sure of myself. I'm getting good at this! "I'm going to sleep, goodnight dad!"

" 'Night Bells!"

**A/N If you guys want me to continue please R&R **


End file.
